Team Finn is a Winner
by LittleMsGleek
Summary: Finn invites Rachel over for movies and cuddles when his house is empty, but will something a bit more promiscuous happen?


**A/N: Hey guys, I hope you all enjoy my first attempt at some Finchel smut. This is a once off chapter, unless you want some more? ;) Enjoy!**

It was nearly the end of Glee club rehearsal. No one was paying attention to Mr Schue, who was aimlessly rambling on up the front of the choir room, accept for Rachel. But all of a sudden, her concentration was broken. Finn nudged her thigh with a clenched fist. She looked down and noticed a scrunched up piece of paper that was encased in his hand. She slowly lowered her hand down to his and accepted the note without questioning why he was interrupting her eye contact with whatever was being scribbled onto the whiteboard. She quickly unfolded the note and read it. She read it so quickly that she had to stop and read it again.

_Burt & Mom are going out tonight & Kurt is going to Blaine's. Come over?_

She attempted to flatten out the crinkles and then neatly folded the note up and put it in the front pocket of her pinafore. She looked over at Finn, who was intently waiting for her reply and leant over, whispered in his ear 'How does 7 o'clock sound?'

Finn put his arm around her and whispered back 'Sounds great'

Rachel knocked on the front door of his house. She heard his footsteps rushing towards the door, getting slightly louder as each step was taken. Finn opened the door, his face lit up with his trade mark half smile. She greeted him with a warm embrace and a fresh batch of banana muffins.

'Do you wanna come up stairs to my room? I have the heater on so it's nice and cosy. We can put on a movie on and cuddle' he put his hand out and she smiled, taking his big hand with hers, intertwining her tiny fingers in with his.

She placed her backpack down next to the end of his bed, admiring the fact that he had tried to tidy up before she arrived.

'What movie would you like to watch? There are a few in my top drawer. Have a look and pick one out. I'm just going down to get us something to drink' she smiled up at him and nodded. He looked so sexy for some reason and she was trying to figure out this weird feeling that was starting to stir within her.

As he walked out of the room, she opened the top drawer of his nightstand and started to sift through the contents. Half a packet of gum, drum sticks, some random socks and some CD's. Then she found a DVD; _Chicago. _She picked it up and then gasped at what she saw in the drawer. A packet of condoms was just sitting there, staring up at her. She started to question his motives. Why did he want to invite her over to an empty house? Did he just want sex? But then all of a sudden, that feeling came back. She started to think about him, how gorgeous his smile was and how sexy he was without a shirt on. She started to get a bit hot. She kept going through the drawer and saw something that looked strangely familiar. She pulled out the blue piece of material and opened it up. It was her 'Team Finn' t-shirt.

He walked back up the stairs, awkwardly balancing two glasses of orange juice and some of the banana muffins, on a tray. He opened the door and it all fell to the floor, orange juice and spilling everywhere. Rachel was standing in front of his bed, wearing nothing but that 'Team Finn' t-shirt and the tiniest pair of panties that he had ever seen.

'So, I was just wondering if you wanted to… you know…?'

'I-I- I don't k-now. Rach… what are you doing?' he was very confused. He thought that she wanted to wait until she was 25, and now she was standing half naked in his bedroom. Was grilled cheesus fucking with him again?

'I saw the… condoms… in your drawer and then I found my t-shirt. And then I had an amazing idea. Do you like it?'

'Yeah, Rach, I love it. But I'm not doing anything until I know that you're really ready'

She walked up to him, grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him down, kissing him passionately. His lips parted and she let her tongue enter. He tasted so good. She let out a soft moan and then pushed him onto the bed.

'I want to do this. Please?'

He didn't reply. He just looked up and nodded as her half naked body hovered over him. He wanted so badly to take that t-shirt off her. He wanted to see her breasts for the first time but he also wanted to savour this moment for a while longer.

She lowered herself down next to him, her hands starting to wander down towards his belt buckle. She undid it quickly with one hand and he started to wonder if she had done this before. She unzipped his fly and started to pull down his pants. He kicked them off from around his ankles. She looked down at the bulge in his trunks and moved her hand over it, rubbing it gently. It was so hard and warm. She grabbed hold of it, stroking it a little faster. As she looked up at him, his head went back and his eyes closed. He started to breath heavily. Her tiny hands took a hold of the top of his underwear and pulled them down and over his erection. Her eyes widened as she looked down at it. She had always tried to imaging what it would look like, but nothing could prepare her for this.

Rachel had done a little 'homework', just in case this situation ever _arose_. She had confided in Noah about wanting to study this art, and he happily leant her some of his DVD's from his adult movie collection. They had taught her a few things that she thought she could surprise Finn with one day. And that day was today.

She moved her head down towards his cock, taking it in her mouth, sucking it slowly as she listened to his moans. She liked how it felt in her mouth, so warm. Her tongue swirled around its head, causing him to moan louder. He had to stop her before it was all over before it began. He gently lifted her head up, trying to swallow down the lump in his throat before he spoke to her.

'W-where did you learn to do that? You haven't done this before, have you?'

She wiped the corner of her mouth and smirked 'No, of course not!'

He breathed in and out loudly. Where did this new side of Rachel Berry come from? He didn't know but he sure as hell was loving every minute of it. He moved his hand down to her panties and rubbed her clit a little. They were soaking wet.

'Do you want me to take them off for you?' she questioned, her lust filled eyes gazing up at him.

'O-oh yes please...'

She stood up in front of him, and placed her thumbs in each corner of her panties. She slowly and seductively pulled them down, his eyes never breaking connection from her for even a second. Then she pulled of the t-shirt, exposing her toned stomach and gorgeous hand full sized breasts. He opened the drawer of this nightstand on reached around for the box of condoms. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth and then placed it on the head of his hard member, rolling it down and over its shaft.

After he had finished, she climbed back onto the bed, and then onto him. She was dripping wet so the fact that she was a tight virgin wasn't going to be a problem. She lowered herself onto him; her body shuddered as he slid deep inside of her. They both sighed in unison as their bodies finally became one. It took as few thrusts to get the same rhythm going, but once that occurred; they felt only the sweet connection that they had been searching for.

She moved up and down on him, peppering kissing along his neck and down his chest. He held on tightly to her, trying so hard to think of anything but how fucking sexy she looked when she was riding him. He wanted her to climax first, like a gentleman. All of a sudden the pace started to increase. She was already close, he could feel it. He felt her insides tightening around his cock. Every time she squeezed her pelvis muscles together, he breathed out loudly. She started to moan a bit louder. He always wondered if she was going to be a moaner and he was excited that she was.

'F-finny… I think I'm going to orgasm. H-hold me tighter, p-please…' he wrapped his arms around her but then all of a sudden she must have changed her mind. She flung herself back, her hair soon following; landing softly on each side of her neck. She was now straddling him, bouncing up and down on top of him, her small breast moving in unison with her body. He watched her in front of him; the way her tiny body moved on top of him was hypnotizing. He reached up and gently touched one of her breasts. It was so beautiful, _she_ was so beautiful. All of a sudden, it happened. Her body tightened and she clenched around him, sending him over the edge too. She fell into him, his arms wrapping tightly around her tiny, naked body again. They both moaned together, their bodies overcome with ecstasy. Her lips finally crashed into his and their tongues started to dance together, just like their bodies just did.

'I-I love you… so much. I know I said that I wanted to wait, but something felt so right about tonight'

'I love you too, Rachel. That was so incredible.'

She nuzzled into his body, she felt safer with him now than she ever had before. She laid her head down softly onto his chest; his heartbeat was so soothing that it started to send her to sleep. He looked down and smiled, a single tear starting to roll down his blushing cheek.

He whispered into her ear, knowing that she was sleeping 'Good night, my beautiful Rachel. I love you more than life its self.


End file.
